Super Bowl
http://www.sportslogos.net Super Bowl I: First World Championship Game AFL vs. NFL (Jan. 15, 1967) SuperBowl01.png Super_Bowl_I.JPG Super_Bowl_I.gif Super Bowl II (Jan. 14, 1968) SB_2.jpg Super_Bowl_II.gif Super Bowl III (Jan. 12, 1969) SB_3.jpg Super_Bowl_III.gif Super Bowl IV (Jan. 11, 1970) SB_4.jpg Super_Bowl_IV.gif Super Bowl V (Jan. 17, 1971) SB_5.jpg Super_Bowl_V.gif Super Bowl VI (Jan. 16, 1972) SB_6.jpg Super_Bowl_VI.gif Super Bowl VII (Jan. 14, 1973) SB_7.jpg Super_Bowl_VII.gif Super Bowl VIII (Jan. 13, 1974) SB_8.jpg Super_Bowl_VIII.gif Super Bowl IX (Jan. 12, 1975) SB_9.jpg Super_Bowl_IX.gif Super Bowl X (Jan. 18, 1976) SB_10.jpg Super_Bowl_X.gif Super Bowl XI (Jan. 9, 1977) SB_11.jpg Super_Bowl_XI.gif Super Bowl XII (Jan. 15, 1978) SB_12.jpg Super_Bowl_XII.gif Super Bowl XIII (Jan. 21, 1979) SB_13.jpg Super_Bowl_XIII.gif Super Bowl XIV (Jan. 20, 1980) SB_14.jpg Super_Bowl_XIV.gif Super Bowl XV (Jan. 25, 1981) SB_15.jpg Super_Bowl_XV.gif Super Bowl XVI (Jan. 24, 1982) SB_16.jpg Super_Bowl_XVI.gif Super Bowl XVII (Jan. 30, 1983) SB_17.jpg Super_Bowl_XVII.gif Super Bowl XVIII (Jan. 22, 1984) SB_18.jpg Super_Bowl_XVIII.gif Super Bowl XIX (Jan. 20, 1985) SB_19.jpg Super_Bowl_XIX.gif Super Bowl XX (Jan. 26, 1986) SB_20.jpg Super_Bowl_XX.gif Super Bowl XXI (Jan. 25, 1987) SB_21.jpg Super_Bowl_XXI.gif Super Bowl XXII (Jan. 31, 1988) SB_22.jpg Super_Bowl_XXII.gif Super Bowl XXIII (Jan. 22, 1989) SB_23.jpg Super_Bowl_XXIII.gif Super Bowl XXIV (Jan. 28, 1990) captionsize="medium"> SB_24.jpg Super_Bowl_XXIV.gif Super Bowl XXV (Jan. 27, 1991) SB_25.jpg Super_Bowl_XXV.gif Super Bowl XXVI (Jan. 26, 1992) SB_26.jpg Super_Bowl_XXVI.gif Super Bowl XXVII (Jan. 31, 1993) 200px-Super_Bowl_XXVII_Logo.svg.png Super_Bowl_XXVII.gif Super Bowl XXVIII(Jan. 30, 1994) 200px-Super_Bowl_XXVIII_logo.svg.png Super_Bowl_XXVIII.gif Super Bowl XXIX (Jan. 29, 1995) SB 29.jpg Super Bowl XXIX.gif Super Bowl XXX (Jan. 28, 1996) SB 30.gif Super Bowl XXX.gif Super Bowl XXXI (Jan. 26, 1997) SB 31.jpg Super Bowl XXXI.gif Super Bowl XXXII (Jan. 25, 1998) SB_32.jpg Super_Bowl_XXXII.gif Super Bowl XXXIII (Jan. 31, 1999) SB_33.jpg Super_Bowl_XXXIII.gif Super Bowl XXXIV (Jan. 30, 2000) SB_34.jpg 2348.gif Super Bowl XXXV (Jan. 28, 2001) SB_35.jpg 2347.gif Super Bowl XXXVI (Feb. 3, 2002) SB_36.jpg 2346.gif Super_Bowl_XXXVIa.gif Super Bowl XXXVI original logo.png Super Bowl XXXVI originally had a logo which was made of a background in black and mauve with the number written in gold color. The curls and colors of the design were inspired by grillwork found around New Orleans. Following the events of September 11, 2001, it was felt that the game needed a new logo. Dan Simon was hired to create a new design. It features an outline of the United States with a simplified version of the flag on it. Super Bowl XXXVII (Jan. 26, 2003) SB_37.jpg 2344.gif Super Bowl XXXVIII (Feb. 1, 2004) SB 38.jpg 2343.gif Super Bowl XXXIX (Feb. 6, 2005) Super Bowl XXXIX.svg 2342.gif Super Bowl XL (Feb. 5, 2006) Super Bowl XL.svg Mimeefyh11lc05r1agke.gif The logo for the 2006 Super Bowl was designed to look like a hood ornament, taking inspiration from Michigan's history as the Motor City. It was created by Landor Associates. Super Bowl XLI (Feb. 4, 2007) SB 41.jpg vgehj2k0esq6g6vkrfxg.gif Super Bowl XLII (Feb. 3, 2008) Super Bowl XLII.svg 42-logo.png bspj32impm4z2db79wer.gif Super Bowl XLIII (Feb. 1, 2009) Super Bowl XLIII.svg superbowl-xliii-logo.jpg Super Bowl XLIV (Feb. 7, 2010) Super Bowl XLIV.svg 44-logo.gif Super Bowl XLV (Feb. 6, 2011) Super_Bowl_XLV_Logo.png 7nojjsgq15xjegiqtichf47vr.gif In February 2010, the logo for Super Bowl XLV was unveiled, as was a new brand strategy. Starting in 2011, the Super Bowl will use a generic logo based on a common design instead of designing completely new logos every year. In addition to the trophy, the logos will feature the stadium were the game is played and the number. Landor Associates were behind the new logo strategy. Super Bowl XLVI (Feb. 5, 2012) dmwp5m8hle1ain9n53bajt1er (1).gif dmwp5m8hle1ain9n53bajt1er.gif Super Bowl XLVII (Feb. 3, 2013) Super_Bowl_XLVII_logo.gif Superbowl-47.png Super Bowl XLVIII (Feb. 2, 2014) Super_Bowl_XLVIII_logo.png 8806__super_bowl-primary-2013.gif Super Bowl XLIX (Feb. 1, 2015) superbowl49.png 3846 super bowl-primary-2014.png Super Bowl 50 (Feb. 7, 2016) 4189__super_bowl-primary-2015.png The_logo_for_Super_Bowl_50.png References http://sports.espn.go.com/dallas/nfl/news/story?id=4886793 http://breezycreativedesign.com/2010/02/10/landor-unveils-nfl-super-bowl-xlv-logo/ *Brand New *Landor press release *Landor case study See also Super Bowl/Other Category:Sports competitions in the United States Category:NFL Category:Football Category:Sports championships